Love To Burn edited
by panther1313
Summary: At a fancy do will Kelly find the spark to her flame or has she waited to long? I've fixed up some of the spelling nd the prespective is all form Kelly's p.o.v


**I don't own St Trinian's (damn because Kelly is hot and in the outfit in this fic, Flash is a lucky lucky man!) I don't Love To Burn by Alexz Johnson either! All rights respected, this is purely fan made. **

The room was dusted like someone trying to bring out its old grandeur, all of the girls were looking their best but the cliques were always present form the Posh Totty in whites and pinks, Taylor in orange and Andrea in black and grey.

Annabelle was breath taking if I do say so myself considering I choose the dress and the sliver heels were mine, perhaps that why she was a little unsteady in them! The deep blue brought out her hazel eyes and the halter neck took wrapped her figure, she was swept away by a cute young man in a blink.

Not that I looked liked any of those village girls myself. I'd found the gown in a little boutique, it wrapped securely around my bust line and was clinched in at the waist almost like a corset. It flowed like ink form there down to my toes which matched my scarlet nails for the occasion.

Taylor had picked out my sliver jewellery and matched with my signature shades of red caused the twins to call me a Flapper for the evening. Which is why they were almost sulking in their pretty baby pink dresses but they were still ladies and the glimmer of interest was there.

I studied my sexy heels black leather with chucky sliver studs, sighing as the slow dance started. I fiddled with the luxurious burgundy overcoat Miss Fritton had lent me; I wouldn't be hard pressed to say it was an antique and worth double.

Watching Taylor and Polly waltz past with their respective partners, I thought of leaving where was my handsome stranger? Then I heard that rough accent hardly charming to everyone who wasn't me.

"Since it's a party and all and neither of us have a date or a dance partner, Care for dance Kel?" I took his hand and lead him onto the floor before he could blurt 'shoot me down in flames if you don't think it's a good idea' and I could lose my nerve.

_I've seen you falling in and out of things  
__your heart heats up  
your heart gets cold  
Lights up and yearns again  
_

As far as I'm concerned my life started when I started St Trinian's as a first former, I've known Flash since then and he always had a thing for the Posh Tottie's but he never did anything past flirting. Then I don't know if Flash is capable of anything past casual flirting or sex.

No one would ever know it but I do hope Flash isn't as fake as the gear he flogs. He looked quite dapper in all black but I suspect it's exactly what he wore to Mr Darcy's funeral without the coat and hat plus more sliver accessories.

I laughed at absurdity that we matched and he smiled that smarmy grin of his and my heart went all a flutter. Now that wouldn't do not to cool clam and collected Kelly Jones.

_What's your story?  
I don't wanna flash of glory  
Then the crash, what was that and why'd I fall so fast  
Slow down, we've got time, I need to know that you're all mine  
_

No one knows very much about Flash not even his real name but there's been a spiv connected to St Trinian's since it began so my guess it would Harry Thompson, Just like all the others in his family.

It isn't a wonder why he goes by Flash but a name can mean anything. My last name is Jones and how non descript is that? One things St Trinian's dose teach is that it's not your name but what you make it.

_Have you got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don'tcha wanna grab on to something real and never let it get away..  
I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far to long for this spark to become a flame  
And If it comes true I only have love to burn for you_

If my life started when I started school then it's not surprising that my whole life is about the school is it? As Flash twirled me around with surprising ease, I knew why. Sometimes one thing like secondary school or a certain rather tall, dark and definitely handsome, could become your whole world. That's what I wanted to be ready for, since I'd run away form it before, the world.__

I can live without you, I'm happy by myself  
But you get to me you make me feel like there's no one else  
Whatcha doin' leavin hearts in ruin  
can't you see for us to be that just won't fly with me  


The whole world, particularly men, think I always have everything under control as neat as my sleek bob. I like it that way, a man will never look under the surface particularly of a woman.

Flash had threatened my control though, if I claimed him the other girls would think I'd gone soft and if I didn't anyway form Taylor to Chelsea would snag him. I felt oddly secure not on my own two heels but in his arms and I realised bloody hell, I was in love.

_Slow down lets get it right make it last lets start tonight  
Have you got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don'tcha wanna grab on to something real and never let it get away.._

I smiled up at him, Flash was one of the few that I had to look up too. His smirk turned into an almost school boy grin and his eyes got all warm. Did this mean he felt the same?

He'd been attempting to ask me out for yonks now but what if he got wanted and disappeared? Oh Christ! I had to get a grip or I was going to end up blushing like Annabelle.

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far to long for this spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true I only have love to burn for you  
_

I've had my share of fun that's for sure but nothing light the spark nothing intense. I felt like a woman with a grabby boy half the time. I wanted someone to see me as a woman and maybe an older man was the way to go?

I don't have time to mess things up which is why I don't usually mix business with pleasure but if you think about it my business was my pleasure and the girls of St Trinian's could look to me to make their pleasure my business.

_  
Lets see it threw  
If I was sure you'd feel this way for me  
It's gotta be much more then anything we say  
For love to ever last, I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay, here to stay, that you are here to stay_

Well I was a St Trinian and I was the head the girl and the song was almost up. I shook my head then gave a flirty smile, just to get his attention, "we've known each other for a while now, haven't we?"

Flash is very partial to his sunglasses and seeing him without him is like he's missing part of his mask; his eyes can be so expressive. "Not really Kel, I mean I know your head girl and your partial to red. You know I only sell the first year's vodka outside AA meetings" he grinned "but do we really know each other?"

Well that much was true "I love dancing to anything with a bit of rhythm" God was I babbling? "I love each and every girl at school like my own, I love raspberries and strawberries dipped in dark chocolate and I love man who's not afraid to walk on the wild side."

Would he get the hint? "I'm more partial to butterscotch than chocolate well any kind of scotch really" damn it went right over his bloody head! "Despite the Lion King reference, I prefer to be having a strong woman in me arms than a tussle in an Elephant graveyard any day eh?"

Oh my, hidden under the childish joke that made me think maybe he was spending too much time with the twins but he was flirting back, properly! The other girls were smirking and winking at me, so I laid my cards down. "You don't get stronger than the head girl of St Trinian's" Flash turned me quite briskly until we were eye to eye._  
_

_Have you got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
__tonight we won't let anything get in our way  
_

Abruptly Flash stood still dislodging at least three couples that were on their way past. "Blimey Kel, I've been trying get you to go to dinner and the pictures and bloody hell anywhere private on the bloody school grounds! Then bless my soding heart you go and do ask me!" Flash was rather embraced about his outburst destroying his cool and suave persona but I couldn't be happier.

_Have you got love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don'tcha wanna grab on to something real and never let it get away.._

I eased Flash back into the dance for appearances sake and truly smiled "I know I've told you that I don't mix business with pleasure but I've realised with the help of a handsome stranger that surprisingly can dance, is that they can be one and the same." I watch him attempt not to stutter as he formed a reply, I put a finger to his lips to shush him and pretended to admire the red stone in my glitzy ring.

"Flash" I said in my authoritative voice, removing my fingers "I plan to make this a long term business plan; I'm not some counterfeit painting to flog. I've got to ask, Flash are you in or out?"

_  
I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far to long for this spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true I only have love to burn for you_

The song ended and like a true gentlemen he escorted back to my bag and coat, slinging my bag onto my shoulder I noticed a cigarette in my bag but no lighter. Recognising the hand rolled cigarette immediately, I swayed around seductively to face flash and ask "Flash care to join me outside for a cigarette, if you've got a light of course?"

My question seemed to have jolted Flash out of stupor, "I'd join you for anything Kelly" he said quietly, leaning over to light my cigarette for me. I said a prayer for Miss Fritton as I took a steady drag, she really did look after us girls, I do hope she didn't expect this lovely coat back until tomorrow.

As I took Flash's offered arm and he lead me out of the ballroom, I noticed several pairs of female eyes on me some the jealous eyes of the village girls and the support of my St Trinian's sisters. As for the gazes of their partner's well you'd swear I was the lady in red!

"You know Flash, you might just be the spark to make a flame" I announced as we left and went into anther world were I wasn't Kelly Jones or Head Girl of St Trinian's I was just Kelly.


End file.
